List of current Indian Super League players with national team caps
This is a list of current Indian Super League players who have been capped at least once by their respective national team's first squad. Only national teams that are full members of FIFA are listed. Listed by ISL team Atlético de Kolkata * Ofentse Nato * Iain Hume * Kingshuk Debnath * Bikash Jairu * Pritam Kotal * Robert Lalthlamuana * Arnab Mondal * Keegan Pereira * Jewel Raja * Lalrindika Ralte * Henrique Sereno * Stephen Pearson Chennaiyin * Bernard Mendy * Dhanpal Ganesh * Harmanjot Khabra * Jeje Lalpekhlua * Nallappan Mohanraj * Baljit Sahni * Dhanachandra Singh * Karanjit Singh * Mehrajuddin Wadoo * Manuele Blasi * Duwayne Kerr * John Arne Riise Delhi Dynamos * David Addy * Badara Badji Goa * Lúcio * Richarlyson * Fulganco Cardozo * Subhasish Roy Chowdhury * Denzil Franco * Robin Singh Kerala Blasters * Azrack Mahamat * Kervens Belfort * Duckens Nazon * Ishfaq Ahmed * Rino Anto * Mehtab Hossain * Sandesh Jhingan * Sandip Nandy * Mohammed Rafi * Mohammed Rafique * Aaron Hughes Mumbai City * Matías Defederico * Sony Norde * Krisztián Vadócz * Anwar Ali * Sunil Chhetri * Aiborlang Khongjee * Jackichand Singh * Udanta Singh * Diego Forlán NorthEast United * Rowllin Borges * Nirmal Chettri * Lallianzuala Chhangte * Holicharan Narzary * Subrata Pal * Sumeet Passi * Seityasen Singh * Romaric * Emiliano Alfaro Pune City * Apoula Edel * André Bikey * Eduardo Ferreira * Arindam Bhattacharya * Narayan Das * Augustin Fernandes * Francis Fernandes * Arata Izumi * Eugeneson Lyngdoh * Sanju Pradhan * Lenny Rodrigues * Gouramangi Singh * Mohamed Sissoko * Dramane Traoré Listed by national team Argentina * Matías Defederico Armenia * Apoula Edel Botswana * Ofentse Nato Brazil * Lúcio * Richarlyson Cameroon * André Bikey Canada * Iain Hume Chad * Azrack Mahamat Equatorial Guinea * Eduardo Ferreira France * Bernard Mendy Ghana * David Addy Haiti * Kervens Belfort * Duckens Nazon * Sony Norde Hungary * Krisztián Vadócz India * Ishfaq Ahmed * Anwar Ali * Rino Anto * Arindam Bhattacharya * Rowllin Borges * Fulganco Cardozo * Subhasish Roy Chowdhury * Nirmal Chettri * Lallianzuala Chhangte * Sunil Chhetri * Narayan Das * Kingshuk Debnath * Augustin Fernandes * Francis Fernandes * Denzil Franco * Dhanpal Ganesh * Mehtab Hossain * Arata Izumi * Bikash Jairu * Sandesh Jhingan * Harmanjot Khabra * Aiborlang Khongjee * Pritam Kotal * Jeje Lalpekhlua * Robert Lalthlamuana * Eugeneson Lyngdoh * Nallappan Mohanraj * Arnab Mondal * Sandip Nandy * Holicharan Narzary * Subrata Pal * Sumeet Passi * Keegan Pereira * Sanju Pradhan * Mohammed Rafi * Mohammed Rafique * Jewel Raja * Lalrindika Ralte * Lenny Rodrigues * Baljit Sahni * Dhanachandra Singh * Gouramangi Singh * Jackichand Singh * Karanjit Singh * Robin Singh * Seityasen Singh * Udanta Singh * Mehrajuddin Wadoo Italy * Manuele Blasi Ivory Coast * Romaric Jamaica * Duwayne Kerr Mali * Dramane Traoré * Mohamed Sissoko Northern Ireland * Aaron Hughes Norway * John Arne Riise Portugal * Hélder Postiga * Henrique Sereno Scotland * Stephen Pearson Senegal * Badara Badji Uruguay * Emiliano Alfaro * Diego Forlán References Current ISL players with national team caps